guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Barqa
Barqa is a large city on the southern coast of the Siccus Badlands. It is the second largest city in Kaliphlin, after Petraea. Barqa is the largest port in the Siccus. Situated at the mouth of the Arkbri River, it is a major trans-shipment and trading center. Here supplies from the north are shipped in and in return the Black Oil is shipped out. The supplies sometimes travel in and out along the Oil Road - always heavily guarded to protect from bandits. Most goods being shipped from Gorr, the Spice Islands, and southern and eastern Siccus to central Historica pass through Barqa and up the river. It has also recently become a hub for adventurers who wish to explore the ancient Zumrut Jungle to the south over the Zumrut Bluffs.' History Not much is known about the city of Barqa, and because of that, professors at the University of Petraea speculate that Barqa is older than 500 years old, because there was no system for recording, until after the university was built. Some professors think that Barqa was built by nomadic traders who arrived in Kaliphlin some 3,000 years ago, and built the city as a port to trade with their Avalonian neighbors to the north. However, the number of years is not accurate, and some professors think that Barqa was built much later. Geography According to Master Cartographer Gex, "As far as our travels have taken us, the country around Barqa has a beautiful and varied coastline, with soaring cliffs and sandy beaches, some patches of jungle. Barqa town itself is a bustling harbour in a natural bay, at the mouth of the mighty river Akbri." I don't think it's super dry desert there, but there is plenty of sand. It's more of a Mediterranean climate perhaps, with jungle and mangrove swamps around the river mouths." A prehistoric jungle known as the "Emerald Jungle" is now known to lie to the south just beyond the Emerald Bluffs out of which flows the braided river of Tazesu. Economy A Kaliphlin proverb says, "All journeys begin at Barqa," and often times this is true. Being situated in a sheltered bay at the mouth of the great Arkbri River, it has become Kaliphlin's largest shipbuilding hub. Barqa also is a major supplier of glass and sandstone, exotic fruits and animals (raised on the large plantations outside of the city walls) and silver (mined in the bluffs south west of the city) Military The City Guard of Barqa acts both as the constabulary of the city and as a standing army fiercely loyal to its city council. As many other Kaliphlin soldiers, they are recognized by the characteristic spiked helmets. Their dark blue and red uniform is also similar to that of many other official forces in Kaliphlin. The gladius is the traditional weapon of the Barqan soldiers and the symbol of their duty, even though not always the weapon they carry on a daily basis. A guardsman will keep his gladius in a spotless condition, and it is a great shame to lose this weapon. Peoples Generally considered the shipping capitol of Historica, peoples from every corner of Historica have set foot in Barqa at one time or another. Many of these visitors have settled down and become residents, consequently nearly every race is represented in the growing population of Barqa. Humans, dwarves, hobbits, elves, centaurs, minotaurs, orcs, fauns, leprichauns, mummies, ay'kabile, karinca, and yes, even the oft times hated drow mingle in the wide streets and share drinks in the ever popular coffee houses. Fights are a common occurance and sometimes become impromptu betting venues. Many scolars have chosen to settle down in Barqa. Their specialities include astronomy and map making, since the extensive trade network centered around the city provides the scholars with many opportunities to gather observations of the geography of Historica. Districts Because of its size, Barqa is divided into several districts. Different organizations or individuals may have more or less control of these districts, but the law and order is upheld by the City Guard. * Bashtan (Old City) - The city within the old walls, with the original harbor at the mouth of the Arkbri River. * Tazeg (New City) - One of the districts enclosed by the 'new' walls. * New Aden - The district where the Order of Aslan has its citadel and main temple. Buildings of Barqa (MOCs) Residents * Gideon - Chairman of the Barqa City Council and representative in the Kaliphlin Council of Lords. * Sebeus I * Schmidt * Mikel Kalores * Elijah de Gothia - son of Lord de Gothia of Benoic. Organizations *Knights of Aslan/Order of Aslan - A religious military order loyal to Aslan the lion god. Its citadel is located within Barqa in New Aden district. Nearby * Back to Kaliphlin's important locations Category:Kaliphlin Category:Geography Category:Cities